kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 7
|-|English= Issue 7 Flash Congratulations on Crossbell's Annexation! Lord Rufus Albarea, best known as the man who led the Erebonian forces which moved on Crossbell, became the first governor general of Crossbell during a ceremony held at Orchis Tower, which will henceforth be the territory's new center of government. Albarea swore to work towards a stable society and build a new government, one completely different from those that came before. His speech was met with cheering and thunderous applause. ◆Universal Rejoicing in Crossbell◆ There wasn't a frown to be seen in Crossbell City today, with its citizens unanimously overjoyed to be incorporated into the Erebonian Empire. 'It's like a dream come true!' said one 23-year-old woman. Others were more reserved in their celebration, happy to join of the Empire but remorseful for Crossbell's actions. 'We must have caused the Erebonian people a lot of stress,' lamented one self-employed man I spoke to. It seems the annexation has brought about a new era of self-awareness for the people of the newly-declared territory. ◆Working Together with Erebonia◆ Crossbell has long prospered as a result of having one of the largest merchant cities on the continent, and its inclusion into the Empire should only grant it greater prosperity. Wasting no time after returning to his position, Chancellor Osborne announced on the same day as the annexation that he would introduce new policies to support the territory's economic growth. Governor General Rufus Albarea looked more than happy to hear the news, and the two capped off the meeting with an enthusiastic handshake to rapturous applause. The annexation of Crossbell is bound to bring about a bright future for the people of Erebonia, and we here at the Imperial Chronicle are united in supporting its future development. Economy Crossbell Sparks Economic Turnaround Ever since to the annexation of Crossbell, national economic indicators have been on the rise. There are several contributing factors, of course, including Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz's announcement that Heimdallr has returned to normalcy and large corporations like the Reinford Group resuming their exports, but many cite Crossbell as the turning point. Some analysts even argue that the pre-war economy has already been surpassed. Furthermore, the capital is likely to see a massive influx of tax revenue from Crossbell, which many economic analysts predict will lead to unprecedented levels of prosperity. One economic pundit commented, 'With Crossbell under its wing, Erebonia's economy is likely to reach greater heights than ever before. It wouldn't be hyperbole to call Erebonia as it stands a superpower.' Society The Ashen Knight Overwhelms the Republican Army! Rean Schwarzer, the hero who brought the civil war to an end, still has a few tricks up his sleeve—which he proved by single-handedly repelling the Republican Army! The 18-year-old Mr. Schwarzer is a student at a prestigious military academy as well as the only person capable of piloting the cutting-edge Ashen Knight. His achievements quickly drew the eye of the armed forces, and one high-ranking army staff member even says that they are considering giving him special treatment upon graduation to hasten his path to becoming a military officer. This young man's future seems exceptionally bright, but the military's been doing what it can to keep his light hidden. Nearly all information on him and his whereabouts is classified, and interviews with him are strictly prohibited. Politics Special Meeting of the Provincial Council Another meeting of the Provincial Council is planned for the end of this month. Marquis Rogner, Marquis Hyarms, and Crossbell governor general Lord Rufus Albarea are all set to attend. The meeting will deal with the aftermath of the war and the treatment of Duke Cayenne and Duke Albarea, both of whose questioning has now formally begun. The council has said that they will also 'issue a statement' regarding the ongoing confusion in Ordis, where a splinter group of Noble Alliance forces continues to enforce its rule. Many have taken this as a sign that they may bring that situation there to an end. Life Let's Get the New Year to a Good Start! 1204 had its share of ups and downs, but 1205 is finally here. The start of a new year is always a good chance to put the past behind us and start afresh, so here are a few tips for welcoming the new year in a positive way and work toward making it a good one. 1. Sort your belongings. This is a great opportunity to throw away all the unneeded clutter building up around you. Don't forget to get some cleaning in, either! 2. Set at least one new goal for yourself to achieve in the year ahead. Having goals makes you feel more positive. 3. Be sure to give back to the people who helped you last year. Why not send them a card? That's sure to leave a positive impression! 4. Last but not least, be sure to get plenty of rest! Last year's civil war took an exhausting toll on all of us, so much so that a large number of people in the capital claim to have witnessed a collective hallucination. Get those thoughts out of your head and start the year off healthy by sleeping well and sleeping often! Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books